


Soft Caress

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, fwb to lovers, it's been awhile since ive posted, not a lot of plot here im sorry, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Thank you to @DiOPPIO for the idea of this fic! Here's the link to their comic that inspired me! https://twitter.com/DiOPPIO/status/1194196119997149185Please check out their work! Their art is really good!!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 48





	Soft Caress

It started very harmless. Ferdinand would silently knock on Linhardt's dorm room door. The oversleepy man would stir some in his bed, but eventually get up to unlock the door and mention the door was open. Ferdinand would slowly step in, close, and lock the door behind him. Sighing to himself softly, he turned to face Linhardt, who was already crawling back into bed. 

Ferdinand approached him and sat on the edge of the bed. Giving a soft smile to Linhardt, who happily then sat up to lean against Ferdinand. Linhardt carried heavy romantic feelings for the ginger man, but never spoke of it. They had established a relationship that was simply friends with benefits. Ferdinand would come over, they'd do things, then he would leave the very same night. No cuddling, no romance, just simply going at it like wild animals, then leaving. 

Linhardt backed off of Ferdinand and cocked his head slightly at the slightly flustered man. “You're... Still nervous about doing this sort of thing?” Linhardt asked with a puzzled look on his face. This wasn't the first time that Ferdinand and he had done this. Each time, Ferdinand looked like a worried mess though. Linhardt pondered why he always looked like that. Yet decided that he was stressed from school and that he was his stress reliever.

Linhardt did want more of this but he wanted Ferdinand as a lover, not just someone to come over and screw his brains out. But, he was turned down once, and he would just be happy with this sort of relationship.

“I... Just feel wrong for doing this constantly. Sneaking out of my own room to come over here, it feels... dirty in a way.” Ferdinand finally replied to Linhardt and the latter gave a soft chuckle. Leaning back in, he peppered Ferdinand's cheek with soft kisses as if to alleviate him of his worries. “Come now... You're supposed to be void of stress when you come over to see me.” Ferdinand took in Linhardt's words and nodded then. 

Ferdinand leaned in to Linhardt to gently kiss his cheek back. Then pushed the verdant haired man back into his bed and hovered over him. His ginger locks spilling out from behind him and creating a curtain around Linhardt. His own hair just tied back into a low ponytail. Linhardt reached up to cup Ferdinand's cheek and gave a soft smile, “I'm happy you came tonight...” Ferdinand gave a cheeky smile and nuzzled Linhardt's cheek and then kissed him softly. 

After proper setup, Linhardt had Ferdinand on his back on his bed. His cock in his gentle hand and slowly pumping him to full hardness. Ferdinand groaned and bucked his hips into Linhardt's hand. Needy and wanting for more attention. He ended up grabbing Linhardt and pinning him to the bed and rutting against his hip. Searching for his opening with desperation. 

Linhardt got comfy in the bed, face first into the pillows and raised his ass up slightly. Ferdinand grabbed Linhardt's hips a bit rough and was sure that they would be bruised in the morning. Linhardt didn't seem to mind the roughness at the time at least. Linhardt grabbed the pillow and snuggled into it. Sometimes he wished that Ferdinand would be gentle with him, but he knew that would be more for a romantic relationship. Not what they had.

Ferdinand gently caressed his hand down Linhardt's back and in that moment, it felt like a tender moment. Ferdinand eased himself inside of Linhardt and slowly thrusted into his tight hole. Linhardt always thought that Ferdinand was gentle and sweet in his own way. Which was mattered in his mind the most at that moment. 

Ferdinand let out a deep groan as he was fully bottomed out inside of Linhardt. Leaning down, he held him gently in his arms, and waited until Linhardt was comfortable. Linhardt turned his head some and smiled at Ferdinand. “You can move now...” Was all he spoke and Ferdinand gave a small thrust to get Linhardt a feeling for the thrusting. Moving slowly and steadily picking up the pace, Linhardt was full on moaning into the pillow then.

“A-Ah..~ Ferdinand...” Linhardt cooed into the pillow as Ferdinand's brows were knitted together as he was trying to keep his composure. Linhardt was so tight and that caused Ferdinand to almost release deep into his hole.

“I'm so close Linhardt... You're so wonderful... Ah...” Ferdinand's cheeks were a soft pink as he came deep into Linhardt's ass with a soft purr. Linhardt tensed up as he felt the sensation overwhelm him, cumming onto the sheets of his bed. Linhardt always got sleepy after anything intercourse related. Ferdinand knew the protocol very well at this point. 

Pulling out of him slowly, he wiped himself off on a cloth then tossed the cloth into the hamper. Slowly moving Linhardt gently, he pulled out the sheet under him and tossed that into the hamper as well. Wrapping a blanket around Linhardt, Ferdinand sat on the edge of the bed. Stroking Linhardt's hair affectionately. 

“Ferdinand... Stay please..? Just this one time..?” Linhardt asked, his voice was thick with tiredness. Ferdinand shook his head and stood up, pulling his pants on and making himself look presentable. He couldn't stay because he needed to finish some of the homework that was due in the morning. He looked back to Linhardt who looked like he was sleeping already.

Ferdinand took that as his cue to be able to leave. He hated doing this to Linhardt, because sometimes he felt the guilt bubbling up in the back of his mind that he should stay. Ferdinand placed his hand on the door nob and stopped when he heard Linhardt stir. 

“Let me know when you're done with your classes in the morning Ferdinand...” It was such a quiet tone that Ferdinand was unsure if he truly heard it or not. He paused and turned back around. Leaning over the bed and looking Linhardt in the eyes. He placed his hands on either side of Linhardt which caused the man to open his eyes. 

Their eyes were locked for a split second before Ferdinand kissed the man under him gently. He wanted to show that he truly appreciated him for everything he's done. He didn't want Linhardt to think he was just some plaything. They had done this multiple times before and that wasn't going to deter Ferdinand from coming back. He wanted to return, many more times.

“Actually...” Ferdinand slowly crept back into the bed with Linhardt. Pulling him close to his chest, Linhardt instinctively cuddled up to Ferdinand's chest, a happy smile upon his face. Ferdinand truly wanted to spend time with Linhardt, and hopefully he could open up a bit more to him too. Ferdinand was interested in seeking a relationship with him too, but was always a bit nervous about bringing it up. But it seemed that Linhardt would love that as well.

“I'll stay here with you... I do care for you Linhardt... I truly do.” Ferdinand's words were soft and caring and that made Linhardt snuggle up closer to him. Ferdinand didn't need to hear Linhardt's words to know that he was fine with this attention and closeness.

Perhaps he could miss that class in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell your friends!


End file.
